Desire
by ThetamirHusky
Summary: A short ShinjixKaworu slashfic 3 Please take the time to give me some constructive criticism.


**WARNING:** This story contains copious amounts of yaoi (relations between two men) and explicit sexual content. If you are offended by this, leave right now.

I do not own the rights to Evangelion, this is an example of fair use. All rights reserved Gainax, Shonen Ace, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Hideaki Anno, etc.

**Desire**

by Thetamirhusky

"Are you OK Shinji?" asked Kaworu. Shinji was up crying again.

"I'm fine." said Shinji, "Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry?" demanded Kaworu, "You're the love of my life and your awake at three in the morning weeping your eyes out!"

"I'm fine." said Shinji, holding back his tears. Kaworu stared into those big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh come here." said Kaworu, and with that he moved closer to Shinji and snuggled up against him. He kissed Shinji's eyelids gingerly and then casually moved to the lips. Shinji blushed as Kaworu gently pushed his tongue into Shinji's mouth. Kaworu massaged the roof of his mouth with the kind of snakelike charm Shinji knew oh so well. Shinji began to become more enthusiastic; he started to suck on Kaworu's lower lip and the bulge in his pants started to grow. Kaworu removed his pajamas and was now completely naked. Shinji couldn't look away from Kaworu's gorgeous member. It looked to be about eight inches long, uncut, and very thick. He watched in awe as big globs of precum shot out of the large, veiny piece of meat. Kaworu took off Shinji's shirt and pajama shorts and now the only thing keeping the two from becoming one was Shinji's underwear. Kaworu straddled Shinji and thrust his pelvis against him in motion with their smooching. The thin layer of fabric was like a brick wall to Shinji.

"Take it off me!" he exclaimed, and Kaworu heeded his request. Shinji blushed as Kaworu examined his cock. He felt embarrassed that it wasn't as exquisite as Kaworu's; it was eight inches and cut, with an average amount of girth.  
"I'm sorry I'm not as big as you." he said sheepishly.

"Bullshit." said Kaworu, "You know i don't give a damn about outward appearance. Plus you're definitely not small!" Shinji was flattered.

"Oh Kaworu, fuck me please." said Shinji playfully. Kaworu moved his head down Shinji's chest, making little kisses on his chest and belly. He started to twist his tongue in Shinji's brown pubic hair. He then took the head of Shinji's cock and flitted the tip of his tongue across it. Shinji squirted some precum and Kaworu tasted it and said

"Yummy!" Then Kaworu moved his tongue down lower and started to lick Shinji's taint. Shinji gasped in pleasure.

"Oh yeah babe!" said Shinji under his breath. Kaworu moved even lower and started licking the entrance to Shinji's anus. Shinji moaned in ecstasy. Kaworu took this as permission to push his tongue deeper into Shinji's ass. Shinji moaned and gasped as he felt Kaworu wiggling his slimy, wet tongue in his hole. Kaworu took this as an opportunity to transfer a lot of saliva into Shinji. Then when he felt Shinji was ready, he pulled his tongue out and in one solid thrust, replaced it with his cock.

"Wow Shinji, you're really tight!" exclaimed Kaworu as he thrust his meat in and out of Shinji.

"Oh god, harder! Don't stop!" shouted Shinji as Kaworu continued to thrust. That was when Shinji felt it. For the first time ever, Shinji felt the euphoric feeling of having his prostate stimulated.

"Um... Kaworu, I don't know what you just did, but do it again!" he said in between scattered gasps and moans.

"I must have hit the g-spot," said Kaworu, "hold on..." he could tell by the look on Shinji's face when he hit it again.

"Oh, oh dear god!" said Shinji, he was now being full-on g-spot fucked.

"Oh wow, you're ass feels so good!" exclaimed Kaworu. Then, with Shinji's legs up on his shoulders, Kaworu did something Shinji never thought was possible. As he was fucking Shinji, he bent over and took Shinji's penis into his mouth.

"Oh my fucking god Kaworu! How did you get so flexible?" asked Shinji. Kaworu didn't bother to take the dick out of his mouth to answer, but Shinji had no complaints. Shinji was in a place where he'd never been before. He wasn't worried about what was going to happen with the EVAs, or his father, or Asuka, or anything. Right now, he was in complete heaven. When Kaworu's orgasm came, Shinji loved the explosion of warm goop. He felt the sticky gooey substance dripping out of him while Kaworu continued to thrust and suck. He had lost all control of his body. He was being fucked like a ragdoll and he didn't even care. Then, Shinji felt his dick pulsing. The pressure of the semen building up inside his cock was finally being released. After the final throw, Shinji opened his eyes. He was no longer with Kaworu. He was back in his room in Misato's shitty apartment. He reached down and felt the wet spot on his pajamas.

"God dammit, not again." Shinji muttered under his breath, being careful not to wake Misato. This was the fifth dream about Kaworu this week. He sat up and began to cry, yet again, over the loss of his supposed friend.

(**A.N. **Did you love it? Did you hate it? Are you somewhere in the middle? Please take some time to write a review and tell me why!)


End file.
